vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-66.231.52.17-20131224035109/@comment-24139803-20131224070319
For Stefan and Katherine (my favorite!); They have lost love, their love is history, in the books, a book that never ends, a love story that has never ended, because it was never finished, it's a love story that keeps on going and going. The thing with Stefan and Katherine, when Stefan is with her, he's no longer with Elena and the rest of the gang, he's back in Mystic Falls, when he was human, happy with Katherine, having fun. They have so much tension and a bond that cannot be broken, a romance and relationship that's not very opposite, but similar, which attracts both of them. They both have feelings for each other, it's not one sided, like Elena choosing both brothers, Katherine's feelings for Stefan is real, her choice was always Stefan, and she made it clear she'd fight for Stefan. The thing with Katherine, the only man she ever loved was Stefan, she stayed loyal to him for how many years? Over a 160 years, he may think she left him or been dead, but really she was right beside him the whole way, constantly checking up on him, heck she loved him for a century, and still loves him to this day, and when I mean love, she's in-love with him, and look at little Miss Elena, jumping from one brother to another like there some soft drink, she got over Stefan after a day, and slept with Damon after her breakup with Stefan, what kind of love is that? That isn't love, that's bullshit, she doesn't deserve Stefan, when Katherine cannot let Stefan go, or out of her mind. Another thing is, Katherine has a huge impact on Stefan, he has tried to kill in the past but he can never do it, ether way he always tries to save her at the last minute and seems to never let her go, Katherine was the one who got him to feel when he had no humanity, and because Stefan listened to her, he saved Klaus and Damon, and he earned his freedom and humanity back in return, all because he listened to Katherine! Even though Elena and Lexi tried doing anything they could possibly do to get his humanity back, they failed to do so. It was Katherine who did it. Also remember the time when Stefan was drowning? Katherine wanted to find him, and she was desperate to find him, and she did worry about him, and cared more about him than Elena did, she had Stefan on her mind, and when she saw Silas (thinking it was Stefan) the look on her face is priceless because she thought it was Stefan and she was so happy to see that. Katherine takes away Stefan's pain and guilt, whenever he's around her, he doesn't worry about pain or guilt, it's like it's all gone, instead he joins Katherine and can relate to her, connect to her and he knows how it feels. He has fun, have you noticed he will always dance with Katherine but never with Elena? It seems to me that Stefan and Katherine dancing is something that only Stefan and Katherine will share. When Elena is at a dance, all Stefan wants to do is stand by the side like a body guard and just watch, and look miserable. With Katherine he's smiling and dancing and having fun. She really brings out his human side .. They both have history and serious tension, when they both see each other, they look like they REALLY want to make out. Like Katherine when he caught her, she looked like she really wanted to make out with him, and so did Stefan, they both looked like they wanted to do, every time they see each other. Katherine is a better person when she's with Stefan, she's completely new, she tries to change for Stefan, and she helps people out like Caroline, Matt, Jeremy..etc all because she's around Stefan. (AGAIN SORRY FOR THE STUPID NOVELS, I GET CARRIED AWAY LOL.) Short version; They challenge each other, always a step ahead of each other, they complete each other, and there love is true love, something Elena and Stefan will never have, much overpowering, and better. Katherine is a better person with Stefan, and Stefan is more human, fun and back to his old self when he was human when he's with Katherine. They have something very special and different.)